Will
William ('''Will '''for short) is one of the three founding members of the crew. Will is the youngest of the crew, at age 15, a few weeks behind Rico. Pre-Skype Will was one of the three members of the crew to be friends before they all made Skypes. The others were Alex and Eric. They played ToonTown, which was one of the only two ways they were able to talk, the other being YouTube. Will thought toontown was boring, but he bought a membership anyway. Will made a Skype and added Eric, who already had a Skype, and they were able to talk on there for a few days. Alex was the last of the three to make a Skype. He did on July 1, when he officially made a group with the three and formed the crew. Skype July 2012 Will was a crew member in July 2012, the first month of the Crew. The Crew was starting to really get to know each other, and Will became friends with Phil when he joined later in the month and Roxy when she joined late in the month. August 2012 Will became better friends with everyone in the crew. Around mid-August, Will invited Rico into the crew, who later became a main crew member. Will also had his first enemy in the crew in mid-August, who was Kate, a fake identity of Phil. They became enemies when Will discovered she was fake, because he became good friends with her. September 2012 Will was a member in September 2012. October 2012 Will was a member in October 2012. November 2012 Will was a member in November 2012. December 2012 Will was a member in December 2012. He became friends with Jackie, who became a member of the crew for a small amount of time in the middle of the month, who was invited by Phil. A group was made on December 30, 2012, with the original 5 crew members from Summer, Will, Alex, Eric, Roxy, and Phil. This group discluded Rico and Jackie. This had also marked the first time Roxy had been in the crew since August. January 2013 Will was a member in January 2013, where he also turned 13 in the month, after Rico who turned 13 in that month, and after Eric who turned 14 in that month. February 2013 Will was a member in February 2013, where he also became friends with Taylor, who was invited by Phil, who was in the crew for a small amount of time. March 2013 Will was a member in March 2013. April 2013 Will was a member in April 2013. May 2013 Will was a member in May 2013. The original crew that was made in July where everyone left in August, was able to be reopened when Alex, the host, was able to click a link on Skype found in the old chat which found him as host and then reopened the crew. However, Will was never invited because Alex wanted to invite everyone when summer began. June 2013 Will is currently a member of the crew in June 2013. Will is in both the original crew which he was finally invited as well as everyone else by Alex since it was summer with himself, Alex, Eric, Phil, Roxy, and Jackie The Real (who was invited later by Roxy), and another group containing himself, Alex, Eric, and Rico, since Phil and Roxy hate Rico and won't be in a group with him. Will will celebrate the crew's year anniversary since Will, Alex, and Eric met on Toontown on June 15, 2012. Will also was released on summer vacation, as well as everyone else in the crew, beginning the crew's second summer. Category:Will Category:TheKingFireToon